


The Ceremony

by ParkerStark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bonding, I have /no/ idea where this is going, Incest, M/M, Male/Male, Maybe more to be added later?, Monsters, The idea wouldn't leave me alone, Unintentional Bonding, this story is crack so far
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkerStark/pseuds/ParkerStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And so Frigga spoke up. "So it is Said, So it is Acted, So Shall it be." Thor and Loki were bonded now, for better...or Worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He was finally of age - he could go through the Ceremony, where he would name his lifepartner, the one who would be his for all of time. He had decided to pick Sif, he did love her, but...he could think of no one else to use.

He went through the beginning of the ceremony, then held a white Stick of strange marble, looking over his mother and father. He didn't know where Loki was, but he trusted he'd be here before the party tonight.

Odin looked at him proudly, and Frigga smiled warmly. "Now, all you have to do is say the name of your Intended, they'll say your name back, and you drop the stick."

Thor opened his mouth to say Sif's name, but his eyes shot over, as Loki stumbled into the room, in pain.

"LOKI!" Frigga's eyes went wide, but shut when she heart Loki cry out Thor's name, and Thor dropped the stick, running to Loki's side.

Odin's mouth was gaping a little, speechless, and everyone else had broken into shocked chattering. Loki had gotten attacked by a Bilgesnipe, and Thor had no eyes for anyone else as he took him to the infirmary, but that had always been so...

And so Frigga spoke up. "So it is Said, So it is Acted, So Shall it be."

Thor and Loki were bonded now, for better...or Worse.


	2. Blood Like River Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I have always had eyes for one person, Loki-brother. And now he sits before me, spilling blood like river water, and we should make sure to be get you healed – we have a celebratory feast tonight after all."

Thor helped Carry Loki, his little brother whimpering as he held a hand over his stomach, to keep its contents inside.

“I-I was trying to make you an appropriate Ceremony present.” He said softly, gasping in pain. “But the Bilgesnipe attacked me....” he mumbled, leaning against Thor, who finally conceded and just picked Loki up, running for the infirmary.

“Pay no thought to it, Loki-brother. I will make sure you are protected, and I will sit by you until you are healed. “ “It shouldn’t take long, Brother. I will heal.”

Thor waved off his concern. “I made my choice, Brother. I said your name, You said Mine, and I dropped the stick.” Loki looked at him, wide eyes, unbelieving. “I.....”

Thor smirked. “The prayers I made to the Allfather this morning seemed to be answered. I had no wish to Marry Lady Sif, no matter how much of a Warrior she may be. I have always had eyes for one person, Loki-brother. And now he sits before me, spilling blood like river water, and we should make sure to be get you healed – we have a celebratory feast tonight after all.

Loki coughed, and buried his face in his brothers chest. “I love you, Thor. My svass.....” He mumbled, and Thor beamed. “My Svass......” He purred back and entered the infirmary.


End file.
